Hujan
by Harukaze Maulida
Summary: Berawal dari hujan, dan berakhir pada hujan./My first NaLu. AU. R&R?


**Hujan**

.

Fairy Tail © Hiro Mashima

Warning(s) – OOC. Ide mainstream. AU. Oneshoot. Alur hancur. Chara Death. Etc

Terakhir; Don't like, don't read!

(Saya sudah peringatkan, kalo emang nggak suka –ama pair atau genrenya–, close tab ato tekan back aja. Jangan pake nge-flame, I've already warn you)

* * *

_Berawal dari hujan, dan berakhir pada hujan._

* * *

Sepasang kaki jenjang melangkah tergesa-gesa di tengah hujan. Payung merah jambu digenggam erat-erat.

Sungguh, gadis itu benci dengan yang namanya hujan; baginya, hujan tak lebih dari sekedar pengganggu; perusak hari cerah. Langit biru jauh lebih indah dari langit kelabu. Air dingin di genangan tepercik ke segala arah kala sentakan menghantam.

Dan sebuah percikan mendarat di roknya.

Rasa tak senang terlihat di wajah. Langkah dipercepat.

Namun menambah kecepatan berarti menambah resiko; kaki tergelincir tanah basah, keseimbangan hilang. Tinggal menunggu detik; tubuh ramping akan terjatuh dalam dekapan tanah yang bercampur air hujan.

Selanjutnya, hanya suara tinggi tanpa artilah yang keluar dari bibir.

_Grebb!_

Mata terpejam, menunggu punggungnya mencium bumi. Namun bukan rasa dingin tanah yang merengkuh, melainkan rasa hangat di pinggang dan kepala; menahannya tetap di udara. Perlahan, Si Gadis Pirang membuka kelopak mata.

Pemuda bersurai merah jambu; adalah hal pertama yang ditangkap sepasang kelereng karamel itu. Dia menatap datar pada sang gadis yang setengah berbaring di lengannya, kemudian senyum lebar mengembang; menyapa Si Gadis Pirang.

"Lain kali hati-hati, ya!"

Lucy terperangah, ia merasa wajahnya memanas. Segera, ia bangkitkan raga, payung pink ditegakkan kembali. Nafas dihela, senyum menghias.

"Uhn, terima kasih. Aku Lucy, Lucy Heartfilia."

"Natsu Dragneel." balasnya, seraya membenarkan posisi payung cokelat. Kaki mulai melangkah, diikuti gadis yang baru berkenalan dengannya beberapa detik silam.

Langkah pelan membawa diri ke sekolah. Tak ada perubahan tempo; monoton, sekalipun tangisan langit semakin menjadi.

Pemilik helai pirang menoleh ke arah samping. Raut melembut, senyum yang sama lembut mengembang. Ditatapnya lekat Sang Pemuda Pink. Semburat merah bersarang di kedua pipi.

Angin menghantam kulit –tak membuatnya terganggu; berkat atmosfer hangat yang menyelimuti.

Tatapan dialihkan ke atas. Ia tersenyum pada langit kelabu.

Pandangannya terhadap hujan, kini berubah.

* * *

Di musim dingin itu, ia berada di tempat menunggu bus.

Wajah datar; tanpa ekspresi. Namun rasa antusias terpancar dari permata karamel. Lengan dirapatkan; mengusir dingin yang menusuk. Sebuah bus berhenti.

Senyum mengembang seketika hilang. Bus sudah menjauh.

Tanpa menurunkan seorangpun.

Angin dingin berhembus, serasa membekukan tiap inci tubuhnya. Wajah dibenamkan pada syal merah muda. Nafas dihembuskan dari mulut; menciptakan embun tipis. Dapat dirasakannya suhu semakin turun, namun tak juga ia beranjak dari kursi itu.

Ia hampir putus asa dengan bus yang berhenti. Tapi manik karamel langsung berbinar saat senyum lima jari menyapanya. Rasa dingin hilang entah ke mana.

Cengkrama pembawa hangat tanpa sadar dilakukan; seperti yang selalu mereka lakukan. Diawali permintaan maaf Natsu, dan diakhiri suatu pemberian dari Lucy. Segitiga riang menghiasi wajah Natsu saat membuka hadiah teman cantiknya itu.

Syal putih bergaris kini membalut leher.

"Wah, cocok denganmu, Natsu!"

"Ya! Aku suka ini, terima kasih, Lucy!"

Bersama lengkungan manis, gadis pirang mengangguk.

Mereka meninggalkan tempat menunggu itu. Berjalan beriringan. Keduanya sudah sepakat, untuk jalan-jalan di tengah salju di awal musim dingin ini. Hening menyelimuti; hening yang nyaman. Sepoi dingin tidak menjadi pengganggu –melainkan penyegar; si gadis menikmati udara musim dingin yang menerpanya.

Sentakkan kecil menjadi reaksi, kala tangan kekar itu menggenggam tangan kecilnya yang dingin. Ditatapnya wajah tersenyum yang menatap ke depan itu.

"Aku mencintaimu, Lucy."

Gadis berhelai matahari tersenyum, sebelum membalas genggaman Pemuda Musim Panas*

"Aku juga mencintaimu, Natsu."

* * *

Hari itu, hujan lebat melanda.

Tidak ada satupun murid Sekolah Fairy yang pulang, mereka tetap di gedung sekolah yang hangat; menunggu redanya hujan.

Namun dua sosok berjalan santai menembus hujan. Di bawah naungan payung, keduanya bercengkrama; menciptakan suasana hangat yang tak bisa ditembus dinginnya udara dan air hujan.

Suara hujan semakin riuh, terpaksa cengkrama dihentikan; tidak mudah berbincang di tengah suara berisik. Dibiarkan irama itu memenuhi pendengaran. Kemudian tangan saling bertaut, menyalurkan kehangatan masih-masing. Rengkuhan kasih sayang menjalar ke telapak tangan, dan meluas ke seluruh tubuh.

Di tengah tangisan langit, dua manusia saling berbagi cinta kasih, dalam dekapan air dan suara yang jatuh.

Tubuh menghangat, seiring wajah yang merona.

Lucy mengangkat tangannya, sedikit dikeluarkannya dari kawasan naungan payung. Dia tersenyum merasakan rintik yang serasa menusuk tangannya. Sungguh lucu mengingat dulu ia sangat membeci hujan, namun menyukainya sekarang.

"Haruskah kita naik bus?" Natsu bertanya. Khawatir merasuk hati melihat bibir pasangannya yang agak membiru.

Kepala menggeleng, menolak tawaran. Tanpa bicara, langkah dilanjutkan. Rel kereta berada di hadapan.

Melihat pagar** yang tegak –menandakan tidak ada kereta yang akan lewat, sepasang insan itu berjalan menyeberanginya.

Langkah tersendat, Gadis Pirang terkejut saat sentakkan kecil terasa di tangannya. Berbalik dirinya bersama wajah bingung. Pemuda ber-syal tersenyum lembut padanya, matanya sedikit sayu. Petir serasa menusuk hati; kala maniknya melihat senyum itu.

Senyum perpisahan.

Kelereng karamel melirik ke bawah, tubuhnya lemas seketika. Matanya menatap ngeri kaki Natsu yang tersangkut di rel. Tanpa disadari, air menggenang di pelupuk.

Selanjutnya yang bisa dirasakan Lucy adalah dorongan kuat yang membuat dirinya terlempar ke luar kawasan berbahaya itu. Ia bangkit, namun Pagar kuning-hitam tertutup. Gemuruh kereta terdengar.

Teriakan melengking menyatu dengan gemuruh petir; mengiringi tubuh yang hancur.

* * *

"Hai, maaf terlambat."

Senyum yang tak seceria dulu menyapanya. Perih hatinya melihat itu.

"Tidak apa, aku mengerti." sosok itu berucap, begitu sendu tatapannya pada si gadis.

Lama mereka terdiam, keheningan canggung menjadi atmosfer.

Pemuda yang kini tanpa syal merasa sakit; melihat gadisnya seperti itu; hampa, tak semangat. Berbeda dengan Lucy-nya dua tahun lalu. Perlahan, dielusnya pipi sang gadis dengan sayang dan lembut.

"Maaf... aku membuatmu menderita –" ucapnya; suaranya rendah, dan terdengar menyedihkan. Terdengar seperti bukan Natsu.

"–Ini salahku; aku memang bodoh."

Lucy membuka matanya, saat itu juga rengkuhan di pipi hilang. Rintik hujan membasahi bumi. Wajah ditundukkan. Natsu tahu, ia sedang menangis; namun apa daya, tak ada yang bisa ia lakukan.

"Karena kau, aku mencintai hujan."

Semakin lebat hujan mengguyur tubuhnya. Diraihnya tangan pemuda bersurai merah jambu. Namun sosok itu hilang dalam sekejap.

Badan menunduk, mengelus lembut nisan yang bertuliskan nama seseorang –melihat itu benaknya berteriak pilu; begitu menyayat.

"Dan karena kau, aku membencinya... kembali."

* * *

**FIN**

* * *

*Natsu artinya musim panas, kan...

**Dua papan ato apalah itu yang ada di rel kereta yang nyatu(?) ama jalan raya itu... akh, saya nggak tau namanya. Yang tau kasih tau ya? ==u

Oke oke! Ini fic NaLu sekaligus hurt kampret pertama saya di Fandom FT. Yah, berdasarkan pengamatan saya kok fic NaLu with sad ending sangat sedikit. Jadi saya nambahin~ Yah, lagi demen ama genre ini, soalnya _kokoro_ ini lagi galau /curhat

Gomen kalo feel-nya nggak kerasa, saya nggak bakat bikin fic galau apalagi hurtkampretangst dan sejenisnyaaa-aaa-aa-a~ *nyanyi* *diseretReaders*

(Ah, maaf kalau ni fic mirip ama punya **Devsky**-senpai sama **KimekaHikaru98**-chan -mudahan kalian ngebaca ini-, honto ni gomen! Saya nggak bisa mikirin apapun buat tragedy penyebab kokoro sakit, sekali lagi, maaf *nunduk2*)

Well, segini aja dulu kemunculan saya di fandom ini... R&R ya? 8D

Salam galau,

Putri Ngigau (Baca; Putri Tidur gagal)


End file.
